<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well in Miracles by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231290">Well in Miracles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine'>FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edward Elric Swears, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sacrifice, but not in the way you think, edward elric deals in miracles, lucky but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An easy mission is never easy. Something always happens.</p><p>Ed might not have luck, but he's doing pretty good on miracles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royed OTPoly [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well in Miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:3 Hi, this is the first and hopefully Only one I won't be reaching hotel level for! (i dont vibe with a certain warning)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost funny how a simple venture- a simple mission somehow always ended up bringing the most hurt. In one way or another, something bad always happened. Edward had horrible luck on the best of days, so he really should have been much more prepared. He had been around the block once or twice but- well he was a fool wasn’t he? An absolute fool that walked in to the clearest of traps and just...fucked everything up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Edward Elric was the reigning champ of fucking everything up. He may have horrible luck but he seemed to be doing pretty damn good on miracles. As he stared at the ceiling crumbling above him he could only smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’d take a real miracle to get me out of this one.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward Elric may have had shitty luck that liked to put him in horrible, awkward, or painful situations, but his guardian angel was working beyond over time to make sure his ass remained alive. If not in pieces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he sure as hell was in pieces. He had been seen going into the building by some poor random sad sack walking their dog. It was late and suspicious in general to be around this neighborhood unless you lived there, and Ed certainly didn’t. The police had gotten a call and not even five minutes later another came in at the same location signalling an explosion. Not even ten minutes- before the damn building had finished crumbling sirens were ricocheting off the hollow walls of the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Edward had long since lost consciousness and most of his blood. He didn’t know someone had seen him, didn’t know some random citizen had inadvertently saved his life. He didn’t hear the distress from the police or the paramedics. He was blissfully unaware as they lifted his body as carefully as they could to not cause any more damage. Didn’t know as they collected the pieces of him. Didn’t even hear as the building truly came down moments after they all had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to be running out of miracles soon, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up in the middle of surgery, unaware he was in surgery. How they had fucked up the dosage of anesthetic so badly was beyond him, or maybe he was just too used to it, had a tolerance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did i make it...into heaven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was staring at a pale white ceiling, unfeeling of the tinkering going on with his body. He didn’t feel a damn thing. He did hear the startled panic and turned to see medical professionals. Masks and gowns and gloves and so much blood. His eyes sluggishly drew up to the little pouch of blood, “That's mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One nurse that had the sense and kindness to handle this gently touched his shoulder and brought his eyes to hers. They were so pretty...brown...shiney.. They looked like moms…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is yours, honey, or it will be. Why don’t you close your eyes, alright? Get some rest. You’ve been through quite a bit. You’ve earned it. Is there anyone we can call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hummed and closed his eyes. Al was too far away, there wasn’t a chance he’d be able to get a ring. “Commanding officer…” He let sleep take him away once more to the feeling of a Mom-like nurse petting through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy had been having a good day all in all. Everything had gone right. His team was on easy missions, he had finished his paperwork and he was on a train to do a little self promotion. He was on his way back towards Ishval but he planned on making a couple stops, helping the people if he could. Take a page from the Elric book of the people while he went about the rebuilding process. It was truly his calling card now, the success of the project would see him in the Fuhrer's office much quicker than he had anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yes, it was a good day, and Roy generally had some good luck. Some days the dice rolled bad, most days it was just paperwork and worry. Today had none of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was a phone call. One confused and concerned looking attendant entered his compartment, and told him he had a call, but couldn’t say any more. Roy rose a brow and considered another assassination attempt, but shrugged it off and followed the attendant to the phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Roy Mustang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took everything in him to not show concern, to not drop the phone as the person on the other end relayed their message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been an accident, and one of his was in critical condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed hadn’t really expected to wake up again. He’d thought he’d seen his mother and she was there to take him away. But it was just a kind nurse, and he was awake. He was alive. The first thing he noticed was how light he felt. He wiggled his toes, all ten were there. But when it came to his fingers, ironically he only felt metal…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach dropped and memories returned. A rogue, a building, an explosion. How has his automail been fixed already? He- he’d lost them both...They- he didn’t...he didn’t have any arms anymore? None of his own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mister Elric?” He choked down his panic, eyes unfocused as he turned to the bright eyed brown eyed nurse. She didn’t look so much like his mother anymore and that...hurt more than he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How…” his voice was hoarse which was alarming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your automail mechanic had it sent in..the transport systems are down- it’s the only reason she isn’t here with you now.” So Winry knew...he was pretty far from her anyway...maybe it’s Pinako…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about…” he couldn’t say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...you will have to get done there...I am truly sorry Mister Elric. We did call your commanding officer as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What? Why?! Panic flashed across his features and she tried to calm him. Nonsense came from his mouth as he tried to get her to retract whatever she’d told him. He couldn’t know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Edward, leave the poor nice nurse alone.” He felt like puking as he turned wide eyes to a familiar silhouette. He looked haggard, like he’d made a mad dash through hell to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse left them alone, and Roy took her place. His eyes were sympathetic, “When we called you fullmetal...we didn’t mean to make it a goal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and tears fell freely as he gripped Roy’s shirt. “You bastard..why are you here. There's- you need to be in Ishval, doing good for the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He felt familiar hands stroke through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward, what kind of man would I be, if I didn’t heed the call when </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>person needs me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was truly a miracle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward was alive. Roy was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was one less limb in the grand scheme?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>